Couples Therapy
by iluvcarlisle
Summary: This is a series of lemony one shots all the couples from Twilight and New Moon will be included.
1. Imprint

**Hello... We're going to be taking a break, and writing a series of one shots... Lemony one shots. This story will be one shots. I will write a lemon for each couple... plus some. This first chapter, will be Sam and Emily. **

**THIS IS IN SAM ULEY'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I breathed in deeply, smelling the food before I got to my house. I ran into the woods and calmed myself.

_You must phase back... Calm down... phase back... calm down... phase... _

Eventually I felt the familiar pull on my spine, I was phasing back.

I walked out of the woods. I was just wearing a pair of light wash jeans that had weathered a few storms.

Emily... She was making something for dinner... It smelled wonderful, but my pack weren't there...

I stepped up the steps, and pulled on the door handle. Opening the door. "Emily?" I called her name softly, lovingly.

She walked around the corner, and my breath caught in my throat. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back, and her jeans fit her like a glove. The sweater she was wearing was green, bringing out the brilliance of her green eyes. I ran forward, and scooped her into my arms.

"Hello..." She chuckled quietly. It was her musical, beautiful chuckle.

I looked into her eyes, and I saw she was concerned, so I kissed her.

My lips met hers in a flurry of passion... Her hands were stroking up my chest, then around, up and down my back... but she wasn't stroking me because she was... happy... She was concerned, and this was ritual.

The first time I kissed her, every time I got home. She would check me. For bumps, and scratches, bruises and marks... I loved her for it.

I never thought I would imprint on Emily... Never.

Yes, she was amazing, and gorgeous, and loving... but I loved Leah. When, I couldn't tell Leah about... _this, _I knew... We weren't meant to be. But I didn't tell her... I feared breaking her heart... but then Emily came.

I was walking along the beach, when I'd first seen her. She was walking a small puppy, and the dog fascinated me at the time... it was a reminder now... But I'd caught up with her, and felt something magical happen.. I could tell what she felt, and how she was doing, I was in tune to her, and it scared me at first. But then my wall had gone down. I invited her home, and had sat and talked to her for hours. Telling her everything, and touching her... her hands and legs. She'd been scared at first, but eventually, she saw what had happened.

That night was the first time I'd ever truly made love. I never wanted to touch anybody the way I'd touched Emily.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I thought you were hurt..." I could feel her tears soaking my russet skin. Listening to her, I stroked her hair.

"No." I whispered. "No. No. I'm okay..."

She nodded, and wiped the tears away. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed.

Her version of a hug. I smiled, and brought her back to the kitchen. "What were you making?" I asked.

She smiled. "Your favorite."

I kissed her neck, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Whats that?" I whispered. I was kissing and lightly sucking on the skin at the base of her neck.

"Um..." Emily sighed. She was trying to squirm out of my arms. "I can't _think_ when you do that.."

"I know." Last night I wasn't here.

I was... a little frisky.

I missed seeing all her skin exposed to me, I missed tasting her on myself... "Emily..." I sighed into her hair.

"Hm?"

"I love you." I murmured.

She turned around. Her eyebrows were cocked and her hands were on my chest. "I love you too."

Her hands were sliding lower, and lower. Emily slipped her hands under the waist band of my jeans, she was rubbing her hand against my erection.

I grabbed her, and hustled us to the bedroom. The blinds were open in the kitchen.

"Emily..." My voice was husky as she slipped off my jeans. Now her hands were pumping me, she was going at different speeds, timing my release. She caught my eyes, and lowered her mouth onto my erection. She sucked, and bit lightly.

I growled as I released into her mouth. She drank me greedily, moaning, making me harder. Again.

I pulled Emily under me, grinning wickedly as I lowered my mouth onto her breasts. I started with her right one, the one I nearly marred with my claw. I kissed the scars. "I'm so sorry..." I mumbled into her copper skin.

"I love you." I didn't get any other response.

I licked her breasts hungrily. I wanted her, and I wanted her _now. _

She slipped out of her jeans, and was thrusting her pelvis. Grinding slowly against me. I kissed down her stomach, and over her dark curls. She moaned.

"Emily." I put my hands on the upper part of her thighs, my thumbs were rubbing soothing circles. I spread her legs, slowly.

Emily moaned, I was sure all of La Push heard it. "Sh.." I blew on her clit, and Emily nearly arched off the bed.

I licked her clit, while I let my finger enter her. My animal urges were proving right. I nibbled on her. "Oh.."

She moaned and orgasmed. I put my mouth to her opening, licking her clean.

"Sam... I want you.." She clawed at my back as I entered her.

I pumped fast, rocking the bed with the force of it. Emily moaned my name, and we orgasmed at the same time.

I laid my head over her throbbing pelvis. I was stroking her clit absentmindedly.

"What about dinner?" She panted as I slipped a finger inside her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh!" Emily purred as I slipped another finger into her. 

"I'm not hungry..." I breathed on her clit, then I licked her. "for dinner..."

**This was the first one... I hope you all liked it. I wanted to show the level of devotion Sam has for Emily. **


	2. Black Magic

**Well, I got a few reviews for "Imprint" the first installment... but I think I want a few more... so this is Alice and Jasper... I want to explore his... depth of devotion for her. Thanks. **

**This is Jasper's point of View. **

I was sitting at my desk... waiting. Each chime of the second hand seemed to take a year. I just wanted to see her.. hold her.

Yes, I'd held my little angel numerous times, but each left me wanting more. More love, but that wasn't possible.

Alice Cullen. She'd shown me the true definition of love. She'd shown me what it was to truly love.

"Jazz?" Her voice was soft, the one she reserved for me.

I set down my book, and looked at her. She was wearing little, dark wash jeans, and a red t-shirt that exposed her snowy stomach. I chuckled. "Hello..."

She sighed, and I felt the relief wash over me... a water fall of love and devotion. "Jazz!" Alice threw herself at me, making me cradle her. I'm not gonna lie though, I'd been waiting for this all day.

I planted my lips on the little pixie's head. "Alice." I sighed contentedly.

I held her to my chest, wanting nothing more than to love her for ever. I absently ran my fingers over her features. The sharp line of her nose, and the gentle curve of her lips. She purred, causing me to laugh. "My little kitten." I murmured. Alice shivered, delighted.

She looked at me. Curiosity was making her more adorable than usual. "Then what are you?" She asked. Alice ran her finger over my face, and I closed my eyes. "What are you Jazzy? You have soft lips," Alice touched them, "and a hard jaw, and gorgeous topaz eyes... What are you?" I opened my eyes. "You're chiseled... and your... mine." Alice smiled as large as her face would allow. "I know what you are." Alice murmured. She put her lips on my chest. _"Your mine." _

Her euphoria was making me dizzy. "Thats all I need." I mumbled as my lips met hers.

She was propped up on the edge of my desk, I had easier access to her legs then.

Alice's tiny fingers pranced up my chest until she found my chain.

"Oh Jazzy.." She murmured. "Oh God." Her guilt was unbearable. "I... I'm so sorry." She mumbled. Alice's fingers untangled from my shirt, and she unbuttoned my shirt with grace. I craned my neck back, and watched her fingers.

"Alice..." I stroked her cheek as she heaved small, tear less sobs. "Please... Ally..."

She shook her head. "I wanna fix this." She mumbled, her little hand turned into a fist around my necklace.

I stroked her closed fingers. "We _can't_."

Alice brought her fist down onto my chest feebly. I felt it. Only because this was Alice though. It was a little more forceful than one Bella's punches. "I have to!" She said slowly.

Alice... She knew. I had been talking to Edward the other night, I thought Alice had been hunting. But she wasn't. Edward hadn't even said anything. The thing on my necklace was Alice's wedding ring, right along side mine. I kept them there. Right there. Close to my heart. I'd talked to Edward about us. I wanted to announce us married again. I couldn't take seeing the human men, always looking, always lusting. It hurt.

"We can't..." I couldn't bring myself to use any force with her. Not an ounce.

Alice slipped her fingers around my neck, and I caught them there. "No." I said firmly.

"I heard! Okay?" She shouted at me.

I flinched back, looking at her wild, topaz eyes. Her eyes were large,and shining. "Don't." I warned slowly.

"Alice it hurts... _You can't." _

"I wanna.. I want..." Her voice choked as she tried to tell me. "I want this to be _right..._" Alice mumbled. Ashamed. She felt bad now.

"Oh God." I picked her up, holding her, I slipped the ring back on her finger. "Here..." I murmured. I kissed her wrist. "Does this make you happy?"

She nodded... Then she was searching my face, for some sign. "But does this make you happy?" She asked weakly.

I nodded. "Stop this Alice." I set her back on the desk, and perched in the rolling chair. "I love you. Why wouldn't this make me happy?"

She frowned at the floor. "You've never enjoyed being noticed." She said slowly. "And this..._ this_ will throw you in the spotlight." I kissed her lightly. Those lips forming an adorable pout. She sheepishly tried to button my black shirt.

I stopped her. "No Alice... This will put _us i_n the spotlight.._ I'll have you."_

She smiled, and her dormant heart soared. "I love you Jasper.." My full name rolled off her tounge, but I

couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away.

I crushed my lips to Alice's, wanting more than anything to hold her. My fingers skillfully followed her ribs.

Up and over her lungs, she was heaving huge breaths. Alice's fingers raked over my chest, as she shoved my shirt off my back.

I stopped and watched as Alice bit her lip. "Stop." I murmured. I set my mouth on her breast. Her back arched delicately. I licked her, and listened, and felt. We were the emotionally in tune couple in this house. Well, besides Edward and Bella. They put all our romances to shame.

"Oh Jasper." She muttered. She was running her hands over the feathery pattern of scars that ran up my arm. Then she was kissing my arm. Each and every little scar. Never missing a single one. I wasn't surprised though. This was ritual. Every time we made love. Alice would kiss every scar.

I pulled her head away from my arm. Laying my lips on hers. Murmuring that I loved her, that I wanted her.

Alice's hands slipped off my jeans, and my boxers. She wrapped her hands around me. I moaned, but soon regained enough balance to undo her pants. "Oh God.. Alice..."

"I want you." She whispered thickly.

I immediately obliged, wanting the explosion of stars and red to wash over my vision. I pumped Alice against the wall. Murmuring my apologies.

She came first, I held on. Enjoying watching Alice scream my name at the top of her lungs. Then I came. Alice held me as I shivered and shook.

"God Jazz..." She muttered. "The office?" Alice grinned ear to ear.

"Yes." I panted. "I wanted you." I shrugged.

After we were dressed, Alice and I snuggled on the window seat. Alice was nervous. Could she have blushed, she would be as red as Bella. I kissed her neck. "Do you.." She hesitated. "Do you think they heard me?" She was sheepish.

I listened...

"YES!"

**Ha ha! I wanted to add a little humor to Jasper and Alice... I hope you liked it... I wanted to address the fact that they never wear wedding rings. **


	3. Forgetting

**This one will be self-explanatory. They are my FAVORITE couple and I love both of their characters. This is Carlisle and Esme. **

**THIS IS CARLISLE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I threw my lab coat on my rolling chair.

"Dr. Cullen?"

I turned around at the noise. It was a nurse... she was quite fond of me. I answered curtly. "Yes Ariana?"

"You... Bye." She spit out.

I nodded. "Yes. Goodbye."

I grabbed my coat and exited my little office. I waved cordially to the urgent care staff as I left. Once I was fully away from the humans I ran. The Mercedes was on and I was gone in five seconds flat. Esme would

be worried.

When I pulled into the driveway, I ran into the house. There stood Esme. Her hands were clasped, and her hair was rather tussled. She was wearing a pair of khakis and an off the shoulder red shirt. "Carlisle!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and planted kisses on my chest and cheek.. "What happened?" She murmured between kisses.

I waited for her to stop. Just holding her waist. "Esme... You musn't worry..." My voice was smooth, and I could tell it was a lullaby to her.

Esme looked at me. Her eyebrows were raised. "I... I can't help it!" She muttered.

I grabbed her face between my hands. My thumbs were stroking across her cheeks. "You must relax." I murmured. I kissed her head, and then her forehead. "For me?" I asked.

Esme nodded grudgingly. "What if you don't come home?"

I brought us to the couch and held Esme to my chest as she cried.

Volterra has had a toll on all of us. I think Esme was hit the worst, these were her children after all. She was having a hard time letting go. Accepting that we were back in Forks. That no one was going to harm her.

I looked at her. "For you, I will always return." I murmured.

Esme's eyes were shiny. "I want to forget... I want to forget so bad." She murmured.

"We all want to."

Esme shook her head. "Thats not it." She muttered. She was holding my face now. "Carlisle... do you remember that time?" Her voice was so gentle. A medal that I didn't deserve.

"Yes."

"Edward..." She spoke his name carefully. "this family was torn at the seams, Carlisle. I want to forget Jasper's mood's. I want to forget all the fights and all the hate. Its so hard!" She seemed frustrated.

I stroked her hand.

"I just want to start over... just like Edward and Bella."

I shook my head. "You don't want to forget, Esme... You want to start over... We all deserve one... Its just some of us are lucky enough to get one." Edward was, I added mentally.

She nodded. "Thats right."

"Esme, I love you." I said. Nobody else was home, and I wasn't worried about anybody getting back.

"I love you, too." She relented quietly.

I shooed her off my lap. "Go shower." I murmured. Her lips hovering over mine. "Okay..." She sauntered away.

"Thats not fair!" I called after her.

She chuckled. "Hasn't anyone told you?" She said. Her hair was shielding her face. "Alls fair in love and war!" She quoted happily.

I growled. Unless you're a Cullen.

I heard the shower before I heard the voice. "_**Baby its cold outside..." **_ Esme was singing. A rare treat.

I echoed her with the other verse while stripping down. "I forgot to shower..." I murmured. Esme's hair was cascading down her back.

"Thats-"

My lips cut her off. "_**You don't have to move, you don't have to speak..." **_I murmured into her chest.

My lips had traveled the road down her collarbone and to her breasts. She was so_ hard. _

Esme's skilled hands had raked their way down to my erection. I was moaning as loud as I could.

Esme purred. "I want you-" I entered her.

Pushing us against the bathroom stall harder than necessary. She hissed, as I teased her clit with my other hand.

Esme orgasmed as I rocked us against the wall again. I moaned as she came. My fingers were wet. I slowly brought my fingers to my face. Just her scent making me hard. I came.

Esme and I were laying in the bathtub as of right now. She'd elected to sit down after the shower.

She was on my lap. "I'm not done with you." she murmured against my chest.

Her hands had found my manhood. Her hands were wrapped around me. I threw my head back as she started pumping.

Esme's skillful hands brought me to climax again. I hissed as she licked me clean. She surfaced again.

Licking her plump lips.

"Well, Dr. Cullen... I'd say we need a break."

**Carlisle and Esme... LOVE THEM! Review if you liked this one. Thanks. **


	4. Imperfect

**This one is going to be Edward and Bella... They have the biggest part in the books, and I think they deserve the third spot.. so without further ado, here is "Imperfect." **

**REDCARROTTOP: This is for you, Amy. This is your FAIR WARNING. Yes, this chapter is about sex. DUH. So... just thought I'd warn you... **

**This is Edward's point of view. **

"Bella?"

We were laying on my bed. I was propped up on a couple of pillows, and Bella was resting on my chest. She lay curled up in a blanket, even though the fire place was going, it was about twenty degrees outside. I'd tried to talk some sense into her, but she wasn't having it.

"Hm?" Her brown eyes were swimming.

I needed to ask her now, this couldn't wait any longer. After Jake left, all our problems had become so much more apparent. "Are you sure?"

Bella blinked a couple of times, then she settled for staring at me. "I'm positive." She murmured. "I've been positive for a long time." Bella was stroking my icy cheek absently.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

I still wasn't sure though. What if she changes her mind, and loves Jake? What if she realized that Jake was the better man, and so much better for her? I sighed. "I'm just..." I hated admitting it, but I didn't know how to tell her. I was worried about her soul, and while she insisted that it wasn't necessary... I still felt wrong about all of this.

"What?" Her eyes were searching my face, as if she expected to find some sort of... sign there.

I grabbed her hand, and began playing with her fingers. "What if I don't have a soul? What if I take yours? What if you never know what happens to your family? What-?"

Bella's lips stopped me. "Please stop."

I shook my head.

"Edward..." Bella stroked my cheek again, but she held my eyes. Her brown eyes smoldering. "I want this life... I want you, and I love you... Never doubt that... It hurts so much... We've made mistakes... some pretty big mistakes..." She murmured. "but that doesn't change how I feel about you... Eternal damnation or not, I want to become a vampire."

I sat still. Absorbing her little speech. It was the first time she'd ever said that word aloud. **Vampire**. The thing I was.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." I mumbled.

Bella's warm fingers lifted my chin. "I know." She planted a kiss on the tip of my nose.

Bella snuggled back into the v-neck of my gray sweater, and her hand rested on my dark jeans. I crossed my bare feet and relaxed.

Bella was wearing a beautiful blue sweater and dark jeans as well. The blue looked stunning on her, and I couldn't help but stare.

We sat still for some immeasurable amount of time. I don't know how long, because now time, for me, was measured in "I love yous" and a single heartbeat. Suddenly, Bella started to shiver.

I set her on one side of the bed, and backed to the other side. "Bella-"

"No Edward-"

"But, if you free-"

"I don't-"

"But I-"

"**_But I love you!" _**I stared at Bella for a moment, just as she was staring at me.

"Edward..." Bella crawled over to me. Putting herself back into my lap. "Please..." She buried her head in my chest, I could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. "I'm warmer with you." She mumbled.

"You don't have to do this for me." I argued.

She pushed me back on the bed. "Its not about you."

Bella looked at me, her brown eyes carefully holding mine. "Thats not fair." I breathed.

She grinned. "I'm not playing fair." She murmured.

Bella threw her blanket over to the side of us. She looked curious about something. "What?" She asked. Her cheeks were a red, that was utterly irresistible.

I shook my head.

Bella laid her head by my neck but her fingers wandered. "Bella.." This came out as a strangled half moan.

She "shushed" me.

Bella's fingers wandered down the path to my pants, though her fingers were warm, I was shivering. Bella's eyes were trying to follow her fingers, but they kept straying. Up my chest, or down below my jeans. "Bella!" She was so frustrating. I threw off my sweater.

Bella's fingers pranced slowly around my chest. Her eyes were definitely following her fingers now. I watched her face. Seeing the snowy contours of my chest through her eyes. As she ran her fingers I felt the first pang.

Pleasure. It was the strongest pang of pleasure I'd ever felt. Her fingers were so warm... they comforted me immensely. I wanted to feel her fingers where I'd never felt anyone's fingers before. I wanted her to touch me, but I felt so irrational. This was hormonal, and I didn't have hormones.

I shuddered as her fingers danced along the top of my jeans.

"Are you alright?" Her fingers halted their careful examination of my chest.

"Bella..." I muttered something too low for her to hear. "Your making this hard for me."

She blushed, but I pinned her to the bed. My voice was the rich velvet she found so irresistible. "Its only fair I return the favor." I murmured into her ear. Bella shuddered as my long fingers explored her stomach. Pale and smooth and soft, just like rest of my Bella. I wanted to touch her... I was, but... I wanted something more intimate. Something we would both remember.

I pulled Bella's sweater over her warm, red cheeks. "Be still." I murmured into her neck. She was still. I kissed her. Trying, so hard, to show Bella the love and devotion I felt towards her.

My hands wandered around her back, searching for the clasp, that would seal these plans. I found her bra clasp and slowly, holding my breath, undid the clasp.  
I didn't realize I'd exhaled sharply as Bella was revealed to me. "So beautiful." I mumbled.

Bella blushed a bright red. "Edward..." She tried to form a coherent thought.

I put my finger to her lips. "No."

I carefully, straddled Bella. Gently, and cautiously, allowing skin on skin contact. Bella shuddered as my stomach first touch hers. I tried to stay still, really, but my stomach was shaking. As soon as I was half way, Bella started clawing at my back. "We must be-"

"I want you." She murmured. Her voice held the unmistakable note of authority that my voice usually held.

I looked into her eyes. "If you get cold..." I said slowly.

"I make you stop." She finished my thought.

My mouth found hers, as her pants joined mine. On the floor.

Bella's nails raked down my chest, as I shuddered.

I kissed down Bella's neck, and over her collarbone. She was so _hot. _Carefully, shielding my teeth, I lowered my mouth onto Bella's breast. She moaned.

I licked her, and nibbled on the tight skin. Earning moans and various other noises.

"Edward.. please..." Bella was panting.

I nodded.

Positioning myself was hard. I wanted to feel her. Warm and hot, around me. Cold and hard.

I pushed forward, all the while watching Bella. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were half closed. Her lips were swollen, and her breasts were tight against her skin. Her middle was hot and swollen.

"Oh..." Bella moaned as I started rocking us. Back and forth, and back and forth.

She orgasmed first, and I waited. It was warm, and it smelled wonderful. I knew what I'd been missing.

I rode out her orgasm, before I allowed her to see me give in.

My animal instincts took over, and I growled. "Oh Bella..."

I collapsed on Bella, and silently moved my head to rest over her heart. I could feel her toy with my hair.

Bella was sleepy, so I hummed her lullaby.

The last words said before she slept, were mine. "Keep my heart safe, you'll always have it."

**The last one will be Rosalie and Emmett... Thanks for the reviews. And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	5. Destiny

**Hello, and let me apologize ahead of time. THIS WILL NOT BE ROSALIE AND EMMETT, THIS IS CLAIRE AND QUIL. **

**CLAIRE IS TWENTY AND THEY ARE NOT MARRIED YET. **

**THIS IS QUIL'S POINT OF VIEW. **

I walked in the door to Claire's house like any other day. "Claire?" There was food sitting at the table, but Claire wasn't around. "Claire?" I called her name a few more times, growing frantic as she didn't answer.

"Claire! Claire!"

I listened to the house. Why was nobody home?

I was afraid. Really, truly, deeply, afraid. "Claire!" I called her name again.

No answer.

My adrenaline was throbbing through my veins, a fire. I wanted to see her, to hold her. Where was she? She'd gone to the doctor today... she might be pregnant. That set me off, and I lost it.

I started running through the house, banging open any door that I passed. "Hello?" Her voice was small, but I heard it.

"Claire!" I just about broke down the bathroom door. "Oh God." Relief crashed over me in waves.

"Quil!" Emily hugged the shower curtain around her small form. I couldn't look away though. It was as if my life revolved around her, and I didn't care. I wanted my life to revolve around her.

Claire was very different from the two year old I'd imprinted on. Her hair was to the middle of her back, and it was softer than silk. And jet black. Her eyes were large, and a deep, intense brown that I found

sexy beyond belief. Her body was perfect. She was perfect.

I was just as tall, and muscular as I'd always been.

Even with the shower curtain around her, her skin shone like a beacon to my senses. It was warm, buttery copper. Her leg was revealed and I wanted to lick her dry.

"Claire." I walked to her, out stretching my arms. "I was... afraid." I chose the word carefully. Sensitive of her feelings. She hugged the shower curtain closer as I approached.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Her voice was so small. I was right in front of the shower now.

I wrapped my arms around her torso and the curtain. The curtain was a blue that made her look so... delicious. "You don't have to hide from me." I muttered from her hair.

She shook her head. "I have to."

I looked down at her, realizing at once what was wrong. My face split into a large grin. "No." I desperately wanted this to happen though.

She nodded, and dropped the curtain. "Can I get dryer first?"

I nodded, and told her she was beautiful. I sat at the table, my head in my hands. We'd done it. Claire and I. This was it, and I was growing into a man... with a family.

Suddenly, Claire appeared wrapped in a long, black robe. I jumped up, and lithely shut the blinds. I turned on a lamp, sinking to the couch.

"Claire... come sit." I patted my warm lap.

"Okay." Claire was scared, I realized.

"Please..." I wrapped my arms around her waist and reclined, laying her head on my chest. "You can't be afraid..."

She looked at me.

"I'm afraid, when you are." I answered simply.

Claire nodded, and I asked my next question. "So... what did the doctor say?" I sprawled my warm hand over her slightly exposed stomach. She put hers on top of mine.

Claire told the story. "She said I was pregnant... and the baby was due in September... on the thirteenth." Claire murmured. "This is wrong." Claire whispered.

I cradled her small form to my chest. "No... No... Why is this wrong?"

She started to cry. "We can't let this happen... It'll kill him." Jake.

It would kill Jake. This was Bella's birthday. The thirteenth. "No it won't." I answered with assurance.

She shook her head. "He loved her... SO much..."

I nodded. "But she loved another." We didn't talk about the Cullen's.

My hand was now rubbing her stomach. Up over the top, under her breasts, just brushing them, then under her stomach, just barely touching her dark curls. She would shudder as I brushed her now erect breasts.

"We have to be careful..." She mumbled.

"Claire..."

"What?" She closed her eyes, and leaned into me.

I made a snap decision, though I knew it would hurt Jake. I loved this baby. Already. This was my chance at normality, and at a love, and at a life. I was going to take it, and Jake was going to hate me, but I didn't care. We were keeping this baby. "We're keeping it."

"I know." She smiled.

I brushed my hand back over her stomach. "You know me too well."

She smirked. "What can I say?"

"That you love me." I murmured. My mouth was working down the opening in her robe, and I carefully took one large breast into my mouth.

Have you ever had one of those epiphany moments? Where everything but that one person, that one girl, seems insignificant? Like if I can't have Claire, then I don't want anybody... Like that?

She purred, and buried her hands in my hair. I let my tounge stroke her. She was so cold to me. I was so warm to her. I knew the warmth turned her on. My other hand found its way across her flat stomach.

"We... have... Oh..." She moaned.

I moved my mouth off of her nipple. "What?" I murmured into her neck.

She shook her head. "You have to work, and I don't want to sleep without you." 

I thought through her position. "Okay..." I said grudgingly. "Here."

I slid the robe from her body, and watched transfixed. She kneeled, and arched her back, stretching her back.

I ran my hands up her arms, down her russet back, and over her butt, down her legs, and back. I allowed my hands to rest upon her back side. "Claire." She laid down on my chest. Curling into a hot, little ball.

"What did you decide?"

She knew what I meant. "I figured you wanted a small wedding, so its at the beach."

I kissed her head. "How long?"

"A month." She stroked her stomach. "I don't wanna be huge." She grimaced.

I stroked Claire's hip, and back. "I think you'll look absolutely sexy, pregnant."

She swatted at my hair. "You don't count." She yawned.

"Is my beautiful, smart, angel tired?" She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you... more." She tried to yawn again.

I held her close, and turned off the lamp.

Maybe being a werewolf wasn't so bad, I got Claire... I got love. I got a baby.

**QUIL! I love Quil,... just not Jake. So if you love Quil too, review. **


	6. Love

**This will not be a lemon... but there will be kissing. **

**I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE, SO USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS!**

I laughed as he gently threw us onto the couch. His topaz eyes were alight, and his excitement was rash. I don't know why... small things like this usually didn't make him happy, just content, but today he was so happy. I'm sure he could feel I was just as happy.

He put his soft lips on mine, in an old embrace. His cherry lips worked on my resolve with a fervor that left me breathless. When he pulled back, his smile was dazzling.

"Maybe we should.."

"No."

He kissed me again. Once... twice.. three times.

I purred when his hand grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. Settling the feelings that have been swirling all day like a tornado.

He leaned his silky neck back onto the couch, exposing his throat. His beautiful throat. I wanted to reach out and stroke his throat, afraid that he wasn't real, but that wasn't stopping me.

His sinuous eyes watched as my thin fingers came into contact with his throat, and his hearty growl was sexy. I could see his eyelashes brush his cheek when he became accustomed to my rhythm. Back and forth, then a kiss.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I didn't care...

His hands eventually circled my waist holding me securely to him.

Time passed, and things changed... but some things didn't.

Like our love... it was like... a moonlighted sonata on the beach. Rich and beautiful, full to bursting with memories and love. Slow and sensual as a hot tub bath shared. Perfect and cold and ours.

**I think this one speaks for itself... **


	7. I Will Always Love You

**Heres another 'guess' one. You have to guess who the couple is. **

**This is a few years after Twilight, and the Cullens are in England... I like England. **

**His POV **

Her lips puckered into a rosebud shape, her breath gently whooshing out. The candle in her hand immediately blew out. "This wedding was so..." she spun around on the spot, letting her delicate black dress fan out around her ankles. "It was lovely."

I nodded, grabbing her. "Yes, it was." Her hand is small in mine, and for the first time, I realize what song is playing from the invisible speakers. Of course we can see them, but even as we're all vampires we enjoy the illusion.

Her dark eyes looked up at me. Her lips curling into a smile. She hums an octave higher than the song. Our song. "_L is for the way you look at me... O is for the only one I see... V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than any one that you adore can love..." _Her eyes flicker shyly to me. "Dance with me?"

Her hands are around my neck before I can wrap my hands around her petite waist. The hair falling in my eyes is a warm honey in the half candle lighting. Her hair is an inky shade of some dark form of enchantment. Its like magic. "Have I ever turned down that invitation?" I whisper in her ear. She shudders.

**Her POV**

I know what hes doing, almost instantly. "No, you haven't." I whisper back. Hes so much taller than me. His hands are so much bigger than mine. He fits against me though. Despite the coldness of our body temperature, we're warm and comfortable. "You look amazing."

He smiles, something secret and so personal about that smile. "You look like... heaven." 

I shake my head at him, gently kissing his cheek. Its cold when I rest my cheek against his. "Hm..."

"I was not anything, before I met you. You made the darkest corners of my heart, seem to be filled with light. I don't know what I will do without you; I haven't had to find out. I love you so much that every time I see you, my heart swells into an impossible size. My heart doesn't beat, but when I'm with you... Its seems to be beating out a jagged rhythm that I know your's does too. I guess what I'm saying is, thanks. For everything. My little angel, my lover, my best friend. Thank you." His wedding vows, whispered under the canopy of night in my ear .

I turn towards him. "I knew who you were before you knew who you were. I loved you before I knew if I would ever actually see you... not just some figment of my over active mind." He chuckled in a smooth bass tone. "My heart seems to sing near you. I love that secret smile you reserve for me only." He flashed me that smile. "I know that every time I see you, I'll be safe. Happy, even. I look at my sisters and wish they knew that same thing. You are my saving grace, my lover, my best friend. Music to my ever dormant heart. Thank you."

**His POV**

Her wedding vows were almost silent in my ear. I turned to look at her; she was already gazing at me. I'm sure my eyes flashed a light topaz. "I will always love you. Eternally." The conviction in my voice was strong.

Her fingers fished into the black collar of my shirt, pulling out the chain that had our wedding bands. Her delicate fingers unclasped my wedding band, and grabbed my hand. "I will always love you." She repeated, then she slid the wedding band on.

"I will always love you." I murmured into her hair. Then I slid her wedding band on.

Her hand was inside of mine when we walked away towards the river. "Come here." I chided her. We spent the night talking on the banks of the Tamar River.

We talked about nothing and everything. At about three o' clock, she leaned over me. Her lips gently pressed against mine, her fingers in my blond hair. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
